


“Sex is great but you ever have a pie?”

by Kaydan_dua



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Mark Fischbach, Fluff, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, heteroflexible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydan_dua/pseuds/Kaydan_dua
Summary: Mark was nervous. He knew he had no reason to be knowing that Ethan was super accepting, but what if he thought Mark was gross because he didn’t like sex. What if he called him a freak or made fun of his sexuality. He knew deep down this wouldn’t happen especially because Ethan had just came out as heteroflexible a couple months ago, but those ‘what if’s’ just wouldn’t leave his head.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look. So if you have ever watched markiplier makes and watched the pie episode you know where the title is from and i love you. Also this is just gonna be a one shot for now unless anyone wants me to do more chapters in which I’ll make this a series instead of a story so just let me know what you want!

Mark was nervous. He knew he had no reason to be knowing that Ethan was super accepting, but what if he thought Mark was gross because he liked guys and didn’t like sex. What if he called him a freak or made fun of his sexuality. He knew deep down this wouldn’t happen especially because Ethan had just came out as heteroflexible a couple months ago, and was one of his closest friends, but those ‘what if’s’ just wouldn’t leave his head. 

Ethan was supposed to come over to film some unus annus videos later so he put his thoughts to the back of his head and got everything ready on his side of the video. They were going to set up a slack line over the pool and try to teach each other how to walk on it and maybe, if they figured the walking out, try a couple tricks. Mark went to the sliding door that led outside and pushed it open, causing Chica to pop up from her bed and run outside. He went out, slack line in hand, and tried to set it up on the tree across from the pool and the side of the house. He finally got the line up and went inside to get changed when his phone went off. -Incoming call from Ethan- He picked up the phone to hear his friend’s voice on the line. “Hey Mark, sorry I’m so late. The traffic is just god awful today.” Mark knew that. He watched the new occasionally and today was one of those days he decided to put it on. “Yeah I get that. LA can be rough sometimes. Take your time though we don’t have any big videos that we need to go anywhere for today, just the slack line one.” Mark could tell Ethan was nervous about it from his end. “Don’t get freaked out Eth we’re doing it over the pool.” Mark heard Ethan relax a little bit but soon after let out a breathy sigh. “Thank god. We both know I’m not gonna do well with this one.” Mark chucked at his response. “Alright so I’ll see you soon then?.” “See you soon.”

Mark finished up getting changed and went downstairs to see Amy, Evan, and Chica on the couch watching something that Mark didn’t recognize. ‘Probably one of those new Netflix originals’ he thought to himself. He went outside and set up the rest of the recording equipment that they would need. 

Mark decided that since it was nice out he would wait outside for Ethan to arrive, so he walked around the front of the house and sat on the steps leading up to it. About ten minutes later a car pulls up into the driveway and parks behind the garage. Ethan gets out of the car and gets his stuff out from the back seat. “You didn’t have to wait outside for me Mark! Now I feel bad.” Mark just laughed lightly and brought Ethan around to the backyard where everything was set up to film. They got ready and started the video. 

“Slack-lining.” Ethan started “Tightroping of the future. It’s all bouncy and you can do cool stuff on it. We probably won’t but people do and it’s really cool!” Ethan finished in his high pitched voice, showing Mark that Ethan really did think it was fascinating. “I am not excited for this, I just want to clarify.” Mark explained. “I cannot balance for my life and neither can Ethan over here so we are going to fail horrifically.” The video went on with, as Mark and Ethan assumed, them getting soaked every time they stepped on the line. By the time they were done recording they were drenched and Ethan was glad he brought a change of clothes. “God this was fun” Ethan said after they stopped recording. “Yeah, we definently have to revisit this on one of our channels after the year ends.” Mark replied giving Ethan a smile. He could trust him with anything right? He thought about telling him then and there about him being gay and ace, but decided against it. Amy and Evan were both there and he wasn’t ready to tell either of them. Instead he decided he would tell him after the two went upstairs to dry off. “Ethan you’re staying over tonight right?” Mark questioned, knowing the answer already was that he was. “Yeah, why?” Ethan responded, knowing that Mark already knew, and had no reason really to confirm. “Uh, no reason, no reason at all.” He replied quickly. God how suspicious he sounded. ‘I’ll tell him I’m gay tonight and if it goes well I’ll tell him I’m ace.’ He decided and said goodbye to Amy and Evan while going back inside with them, Chica following close behind. 

“So are you gonna shower or can I?” Ethan asked. He always was too kind to Mark. There was more than one shower in his house but he always asked first to make sure it was okay. “Go for it.” Mark replied. “I’ll use the one downstairs.” Ethan nodded and went to the upstairs bathroom with his change of clothes and went to shower. Meanwhile Mark was getting ready downstairs. He went into the bathroom and got undressed, going into the significantly smaller shower than upstairs, but smaller by all means did not mean small. It was easily 5’ by 5’ and had a small shower bench that held a bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap, and a loofa rested on. He didn’t care how “feminine” loofas were, he enjoyed using his and always felt extra clean afterwards. When he was done with his shower he grabbed a towel off of the rack and dried himself off, stopping for a second to admire how his body was getting more fit after working with Alex for a while. Not in a narcissistic way, but more of a ‘look how far I’ve come’ way. He was proud of himself and his progress, knowing that he would only get better and better looking. He smiled at his thoughts and finished getting ready. He left the bathroom and went upstairs to his room to find that the shower upstairs was done and Ethan must’ve been getting ready as well. He went to his room and went on his phone while he waited. 

Ethan finished getting ready soon after and Mark heard his light footsteps walk down the stairs, and Mark followed suit. He was going to tell Ethan he was gay. It’s now or never right? “Hey Ethan, how was your shower?” Mark asked, immediately regretting it. Now he sounded like a creep, great. “It was very showery,” Ethan responded, “Lots of water and bubbles.” Mark laughed a little at his response, kind of relieved that he took it lightly and not in a creepy way. “So you know how we’re friends right?” Mark asked, following with, “And you know how friends accept each other no matter what. And you know how I supported you when you came out and now I expect you to do the same right?” Ethan nodded and asked “Why are you being so weird. Of course I would support you. What’s wrong Mark?” He felt a tear form in his eye. He shouldn’t be scared of telling his friend should he? He knows he would care about him no matter what came out of Marks mouth, hell he could even say he hated Ethan and he would still want to be his friend. ‘Just fucking do it you idiot’ He felt tears on his checks are he looked at the floor and just said “I’m sorry” He ran upstairs to his room and started bawling. He couldn’t handle the stress of telling him. 

“Mark! Mark where are you going!?” He heard Ethan call out from behind him. He didn’t even care to respond. He was scared shitless about what he would say. He heard a light tap on his bedroom door. “Mark, what’s wrong? Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong. I think at least. Can you please let me in?” Mark begrudging went to the door and unlocked it, going right back to his balled up shape on the bed. “You’re going to hate me Ethan. You’re going to hate me so much.” He heard Ethan sniff back tears, his friend hates seeing Mark upset, and especially for no reason. “No I’m not Mark,” he replied in a comforting voice, “I would never hate you.” That gave Mark a little bit more confidence and he decided to just say it. “Ethan. I’m gay.” He felt arms around his body, enveloping him in warmth. “Was that it? That’s what was scaring you?” Mark shook his head, yes that was part of it but it wasn’t the whole story. “I’m also ace. I’m not normal. I don’t like sex.” Ethan held onto mark tighter. “Hey, stop that. There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s not a big deal.” Mark cut him off “Yes it is. Everyone likes sex - and I don’t and - no one will - ever love me.” He said between anxious breaths. Ethan turned Mark over to face him. He sat up with Ethans help and heard four small words that made his heart soar. “Well, I love you.” He felt light lips on his and kissed back, unable to comprehend what was happening. They sat in the kiss for what seemed like years, decades even, but was realistically only seconds. Mark was flying. He couldn’t help it. His best friend just fucking kissed him and it felt amazing. “Wow” Mark said as he pulled away from the kiss. “Who knew Ethan Nestor could kiss like that. Ethan blushed and looked away softly. “I’m not tHaT good of a kisser.” Mark just gave a small laugh and smiled. “Then why do I feel like I’m flying right now? Explain that one.” Ethan grabbed onto Mark and held him in a deep hug. One that would suffocate you if you didn’t expect it. But to Mark it was the best thing that could’ve happened.


	2. How much is too much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warmth of his friend was a nice way to wake up but the conversation after made him ever happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can’t tell this story is third person but it’s only from Marks side. If y’all want an Ethans side chapter just let me know.

Mark didn’t realize he fell asleep until he woke up wrapped in Ethans arms. He could feel the dried tear marks on his cheeks and knew he needed to wash his face, but he didn’t want to wake Ethan up. Luckily a couple of minutes later he did on his own. “Hey Mark, good morning.” Though he couldn’t see his face he felt the positivity and smile radiating off of Ethan. “Hi.” Mark replied, his voice groggy. He never was much of a morning person but having Ethan wake up next to him was a nice way to start his day. “Did you sleep alright? Or do you need to rest a bit more? You cried more than humanly possible last night and I would understand if you need a little more sleep.” Mark just shook his head against the pillow and rolled over onto his elbows. “No I'm okay. I should probably shower though, I feel morning-y and I don’t like it.” Ethan laughed a bit at his tired friend and nodded “Yeah I get that. We should talk about last night though first.” 

“So we kissed,” Mark started, “And I really liked it.” Ethan nodded while Mark continued. “And I kind of want it to happen again.” He said the last part a bit more sheepishly. While he was considered confident he was definitely less outgoing when it came to his love life. “I also very much liked it, and would also very much like it to happen again.” Ethan replied in a more confident tone than Marks. “So what does this mean? Are we together, are we not, are we secretly doing this, are we not secretly doing this, what?” Mark laughed at Ethans indecisiveness. “Oh we are definitely together, but I don’t want to tell fans yet. Not out yet and I’m not ready to be either. We can tell Teamiplier though if you want to.” Ethan nodded but still had one last question. “So, Mark, this might be a weird question, but limits? Like what can we do and what can’t we do?” Mark sighed. He knew this question was going to come but he didn’t really like answering it. It’s hard to know what you like when you’ve never been in an actual relationship before. Yes he’s had crushes and short ‘relationships’ with girls to hide his sexuality but he always stopped before things went too far, and he never could bring himself to come out in high school. 

“It’s hard to know how far I can let things go because I’ve never actually tried to. I’ve never even made out with anyone.” Mark confessed to an extremely confused Ethan. “How could anyone not want to make out with you. You’re the hottest person in the world! You’re the heartthrob of YouTube!” Mark laughed and looked over to his now getting up boyfriend. “I never was really in a two sided relationship. It was only ever girl likes me, girl and I are together for a week at most, girl and I break up because I can’t stand hiding but I can’t even fathom telling anyone I’m gay, girl gets sad, I pretend to be sad, life goes on.” Ethan smiled to him “Well then I guess we’ll have to take it slow and find those limits ourselves, and at your own speed. I won’t rush you into anything you’re not ready for.” Mark was on the verge of tears, but because of how much he loved the man in front of him. “That sounds perfect, can I go shower now?”

—————————Time Skip——————————  
(Warning might be a little steamy here if you get what I’m hinting at)

Mark came out of the shower dripping wet, towel around his waist to find that Ethan had left the bedroom they had slept in together. He figured he would be downstairs making breakfast so he didn’t worry, but instead got dressed and headed downstairs to where he ‘thought’ Ethan would be. Passing the stairs though he found a much different answer then he had hoped. Ethan had found his way into the guest room and his hands found his way to something else. Mark starred in awe at the way his body moved. Back arching, legs spread on the bed, hand moving eagerly to produce the moans escaping out of his mouth. He watched in the way you would look at a piece of art. Despite the lack of attraction, he thought it was beautiful to see really. Instead of turning him on it made his heart beat faster and a blush spread to his face. After a good couple of seconds he decided he would go downstairs and surprise his boyfriend to a nice breakfast of eggs, with Cholula (eefs favorite egg hot sauce) of course, and bacon. Halfway done with the eggs he heard a loud sound, one that he knew was coming soon based on the way the younger moved, meaning that he would be joined downstairs soon. 

When Ethan made his way down the stairs Mark knew he had to mock him in some way for what he saw. Ethan on the other hand just went for the bacon. “Did you wash your hands?” Ethans eyes opened widely and he struggled to speak. “I- uh- umm- yeah- I uh- I- I washed them.” Mark laughed. “Good because we wouldn’t want to ruin your meal with cum would we.” Mark continued to laugh, and Ethan laughed along with him. “I’m just gonna eat this now, thanks Mark.”

As the two were eating Mark spoke up. “Hey, I think I’ll tell Amy and Evan when they come over to film later, about you know being gay and all. Maybe not the ace part, but you know, I’ll see how it goes.” Ethan just mumbled in agreement through the eggs in his mouth. “These are really good, Mark. Also yeah good idea.” Mark laughed as he bit down on a piece of bacon. “Did you bring your meds with you? I don’t want you to have another attack while we film because that was rough last time.” Ethan nodded. “They’re in my bag, also can I steal another piece of bacon, you took it all.” Mark bit into a piece and laughed. “If you want it so badly you should've taken more. But I guess, if you’re SO desperate, you can have one.” He picked up a piece and instead of reaching over to him, got up completely from the table and walked around to him. He placed the bacon on his place while simultaneously placing a small kiss onto the top of his head. “I can kiss you now.” Ethan felt the smile from Mark even though he wasn’t looking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys even want a series of this? Like genuinely I will make one. Please comment, kudos, and even bookmark if you want to to let me know you liked it and want more!


End file.
